GibbsAllison Series:Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates Shrove Tuesday & Mardi Gras


Gibbs/ Allison Series:

Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is a Hurt/Comfort/M/M slash (mild) story containing mild Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through"

This is how our little family celebrates Shrove Tuesday/Mardi Gras

And a very special thank you to FanofGibbs68 for giving me the title and telling me about some of the rural customs of the south for celebrating Mari Gras, since I'm in Texas I don't really celebrate Mari Gras with the exception of having a Pancakes for Shrove Tuesday (Grin)

After the disaster that was Ali's first attempt at cooking a holiday dinner she had promised both Gibbs and Tobias that she would either ask Ziva or Abby to help her or get the food from a restaurant. So when she asked Abby about celebrating Mari Gras and Shrove Tuesday she was more than willing to help.

Shrove Tuesday Abby had told her was celebrated by serving pancakes and Ali was thrilled because that was something that she, Daddy and Papa could do themselves. For Mardi Gras Abby said she would take care of bringing the food so Ali wouldn't have to worry about that and they could make it after they arrived at their house. She also knew that Tobias and Gibbs had planned a special surprise for Ali doing an old rural custom of a hayride to each family/friend's house. So really all Ali had to do was decorate the house and she and Abby had spent a Sunday afternoon making or searching the internet for Mardi Gras decorations.

By February 17th Ali was ready haven gone to the store the day before with Tobias and bought all the needed ingredients for their Shrove Tuesday celebration. That morning had dawn fairly warm for D.C. so Ali was able to go into work and after waking a very excited Ali Gibbs helped her downstairs while Tobias got all their ingredients ready in the kitchen.

"Papa! You were supposed to wait for me and Daddy!" cried Ali as she entered the kitchen seeing all the ingredients already out on the counter.

"I am sweetheart, all I did was get them out so you won't have to walk back and forth so much. See" said Tobias as he stepped away from the counter so Ali could see all the ingredients on the counter.

"Oh alright, thank you for waiting Papa" said Ali as she came over to him and threw her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome princess, besides we couldn't start the celebration without you since it's your holiday" said Tobias with a smile as he gently rubbed her back.

"Now are you ready for your Shrove Tuesday pancake celebration?" asked Gibbs.

When he and Tobias had talked to Abby about celebrating both Shrove Tuesday and Mardi Gras on the same day they were at first a little worried. Her ankle had finally stopped swelling so they hadn't had to replace her cast in several days now and Doctor Evanson had cleared Ali to go on the hayride just as long as they kept her seated and warm. With Tim's help Gibbs and Tobias had found a company that would pick them up at their house and then go and pick up all their family members then bring them back to the house. That way they could get Ali dressed for the colder weather during the hayride, they had also asked if they could put a comforter down on the hay and bring plenty of blankets and pillows for her. The company had assured them that there wouldn't be a problem and they would have blankets also if they needed extra. So now the only thing they need was to get Ali to work then home and changed before the hayride arrived.

But first they were going to celebrate Shrove Tuesday or Pancake Tuesday which they sort of celebrated anyway with the exception that theirs was usually on Saturday or Sunday. It was one of Ali's favorite activities to do with her daddies, and if they admitted it they enjoyed it as well. So with a smile both Tobias and Gibbs started helping Ali celebrate Shrove Tuesday.

Since Ali had been working with Ziva on her cooking both Gibbs and Tobias had to admit that Ali had gotten better and now with the exception of when everyone was trying to cook at the same time there was very little mess to clean up after Ali cooked. So less than twenty minutes later Gibbs, Tobias and Ali were sitting down at the counter eating their Shrove Tuesday Pancakes, complete with fruit whipped cream, eggs, bacon and milk and juice for Ali.

When Ali was finished Gibbs helped Ali back upstairs to get dressed for work while Tobias finished his coffee then cleaned up the kitchen. When he'd finished he hurried upstairs just in time to see Ali and Gibbs coming out of her room. When Ali had returned to work they had asked Ziva and Abby to find some dressed that Ali could wear to work so she wouldn't have too much trouble when she had to change her diaper. They had also found someone at work that Ali felt comfortable enough with to confide in and she'd agreed to help Ali if and when she needed it.

So today she was wearing one of her work dresses, it was the same style as her summer sundresses with the except that it had three-quarter length sleeve and they were all made out of a heavy twill which kept Ali warm. They were a single color, two toned dresses in Ali's deep jewel colors. Today she was wearing the burgundy dress which had a rose top and a burgundy skirt, and as always even with the cast and crutches she looked beautiful.

"Well, well look who we have here Ms. Allison Gibbs-Fornell" said Tobias as he came to stand in front of Gibbs and Ali

"Awe thank you Daddy, so do you want me to wait up here or downstairs?" asked Ali as she looked at both men.

They had been letting her try and go up and down the stairs by herself for the past few days and except for having to remind her to slow down she hadn't had any problems

"Do you think you can make it down by yourself?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his watch.

Breakfast had taken a little longer than usual and they were running late, plus he was hoping to get some time alone with Tobias before they went into work.

"Of course Daddy, and I promise to remember to take my time and go slowly. You two go have some daddy time, but don't take too long. We're already running behind schedule" said Ali as she headed towards the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Why that little imp, Jethro do you know what she just implied?" asked Tobias as he watched his daughter descend the stairs.

"Yes I do, and I know for a fact that you were thinking the same thing so let's go before we make us later than we already are" answered Gibbs with a smile then pulled his lover into their bedroom and they both heading towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later both men were clean and relieved and came downstairs with a wide grins on both their faces.

"About damn time! I was just getting ready to send the National Guard after the two of you!" said Ali as she grabbed her crutches and moved to stand in front of both her fathers'.

"Allison!" warned Gibbs

"Sorry daddy, but just to play it safe I texted our offices to let them know that we were stuck in traffic and might be a little later than usual" said Ali with a smile

"Thank you sweetheart but that really wasn't necessary" said Tobias

"Yes it was Papa, you have a classified briefing at nine o' clock and Daddy is supposed to meet with Sec Nav at nine thirty" reminded Ali.

It had gotten to the point where Ali knew their schedule almost better than they did and she was the one that kept them mostly on time to all their appointments, although she still had a little bit of trouble being on time to her own.

"Thanks for the reminder baby girl, now are you sure you don't mind having the car take you into work today?" asked Gibbs

"Daddy! Will you go before I have to call NCIS again and have them reschedule your meeting!" exclaimed Ali

"She's right Jethro, we'd better go. Now remember princess were going to pick you up at five o' clock so we need you to be ready"

"I will Papa, I promise. Are you ever going to tell me what you have planned for tonight?" asked Ali as Tobias came over and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug

"Tonight little one, and it will be worth the wait you'll see" said Tobias as he kissed the side of her head then grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Remember to call one of the restaurants for lunch and then eat baby girl. We don't want you getting sick before our big Mardi Gras celebration tonight" reminded Gibbs then he also kissed Ali on the side of the head and headed out the door.

"I will Daddy, I promise!" called Ali as she watch both men pull out of their driveway and head off to work.

A few minutes later the car assigned to pick her up pulled into their driveway and honked and Ali grabbed her coat and crutches and headed out the door. After helping her into the car the driver pulled away and forty five minutes later Allison was safely delivered to the Special Decryption and Cyphers office to begin her day.

-NCIS-

As promised Ali ordered and ate lunch then was waiting in her office at five o' clock when Tobias came to pick here up. As he entered the office he heard several people call out.

"Hello Agent Fornell"

"Nice to see you again Mr. Fornell"

Since the Gala it was widely known, but never talked about that Allison Grayson, Tobias Fornell and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were in a relationship. The particulars were never asked about and if anyone from the office was asked all they would said was that outside work Allison used the name Gibbs-Fornell. Everyone had become so accustom to see either Gibbs, Fornell or one of Gibbs' team members at the office that they became concerned when they didn't see them for awhile so when Tobias came to pick up Ali everyone just called hello then returned to their work as if nothing was amiss.

As usual Ali's office door was slightly ajar and Tobias could hear her music playing in the background but when he entered he didn't see her. Everything on her desk was filed away and the leftovers from her lunch were on the desk but Ali and her bag were no where in sight. Tobias quickly surveyed the room getting more tense each second he didn't see Ali until he noticed that her bathroom door was closed.

With a sigh he moved to the door calling. "Ali baby it's Papa, are you ready to go?" knocking softly on the closed door.

A few minutes later the door opened and out stepped Olivia Ramos, Ali's departmental secretary and their personal confidant who helped Ali when she needed it.

"Hello Agent Fornell, can you give Allison a few more minutes. She's had a little accident today and she's moving a little slower than usual"

"Accident! What the hell happened!" exclaimed Tobias loudly and the whole office cringed at the tone of his voice.

They had wanted to call Tobias or Gibbs and have them take Allison home but she had insisted that she was alright and then just spent the rest of the afternoon in her office. Hopefully Doctor Evanson had called both men and explained what had happened or they all know that not only Allison but everyone in the office would feel the wrath of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias C. Fornell. Both men were overly protective of her and they could understand why. Allison Gibbs-Fornell was a very special woman, and while very confident in her work she sometimes lacked confidence in herself as a woman so she needed to be looked after and reminded every once in a while just how special she was.

"Calm down Agent Fornell, Allison is upset enough as it is. You don't want her crying again do you?" asked Olivia

"No you're right Olivia, I'm sorry. I'm just upset that something happened to Allison and we weren't called" said Tobias with a sigh.

"Doctor Evanson said he would contact both you and Agent Gibbs about Allison's accident as soon as he left. You didn't receive the message?"

"I've been in meetings all day long let me check my phone" said Tobias then checked his phone and sure enough there was a missed call and a message from Doctor Evanson around one thirty that afternoon.

He listen to the message then sighed again as he closed his phone and turned to the elderly woman. Doctor Evanson said that Allison had a small accident during a fire drill and that she'd hit her shoulder and head but was showing no signs of a concussion but he still wanted her to take a few days off and come see him next week.

He figured Gibbs must have missed his call as well or he would have been here in a flash to take her home and probably cancelled their nightly activities. As he dialed Doctor Evanson's number he wondered if it was too late to cancel the hayride and get their money back. After explaining the situations and listening to Doctor Evanson's reasons why they didn't need to cancel their Mardi Gras celebration Tobias hung up and walked back to Ali's bathroom door.

"Allison sweetheart, it's Tobias. Is is alright if I come in?" asked Tobias then turned the knob and went into the small bathroom that adjoined Allison's office.

Allison was sitting on the toilet with a small stool propping up her ankle as she leaned against the wall holding an ice pack to her head. As he looked at her she looked up and he could tell that she'd been crying because her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears.

"Oh Papa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to but the alarm startled me and when I reached for my crutches I lost my balance and fell back against the credenza"

"I know princess" said Tobias as he took the woman into his arms and gently rubbed her back. "But what have Jethro and I been telling you about moving before you get your balance?"

"That I need to make sure I'm steady before I try to move when I'm using my crutches. Are you going to have to cancel tonight's Mardi Gras celebration because of my fall?" asked Ali

"No, Doctor Evanson assured me that you would be fine to celebrate tonight just so long as you did most of it sitting down" said Tobias firmly

"Yes sir" said Allison softly "Does Daddy know yet?"

"I don't know princess, neither of us got to talk to Doctor Evanson when he called the first time but I'm sure he wont be happy about it"

"I'm sorry Papa" said Allison quietly then laid her head on Tobias' chest and just sat in the comfort of her Papa's arms. After a few minutes Tobias asked "Are you ready to go home sweetheart. We need to get you ready for you're surprise by six thirty" 

"You mean it Papa, we're still going to celebrate Mardi Gras tonight?" asked Ali in an excited voice.

"Yes princess, just so long as you follow Doctor Evanson's instructions and do most if not all of your celebrating sitting down" said Tobias firmly

"I will Papa, I promise!" said Ali happily as she tried to reach up and hug his neck but pulled a face as she tried to lift her left arm.

"What's wrong little one, is you're shoulder hurting?" asked Tobias as he quickly lowered her arms and started to gently feel Ali's shoulder.

He could feel a small lump beginning to form on the back of Ali's shoulder and very gently unzipped Ali's dress then pulled the left side of her dress back. There was a fist sized bruise beginning to form on the back of Ali's should along with a few smaller ones on the top of side of her left arm.

"You're going to have quiet a bruise there sweetheart, are you sure you're going to be able to use you're crutches?" asked Tobias as he carefully re zipped Ali's dress.

"I don't know Papa, but I'd like to try at least. If I can't I guess you'll have to carry me out"

"I think I can manage that little one. Okay you ready to try and stand up?" asked Tobias as he stood, carefully moving Ali's ankle off the stood then holding out his hands.

With a sigh Ali dropped the ice pack into the sink then took Tobias' hand and swaying slightly let him pull her to her feet. After a few seconds of dizziness Ali's head clear and she raised her head to look into the face of one of her fathers'. He was smiling broadly at her and with his confidence of her in her memory she nodded that she was ready to go.

"Where are you're crutches Ali?" asked Tobias then with his foot kicked the door open and called out. "Olivia, do you have Allison's crutches out there?"

"Yes sir I do, we were afraid Allison might be sick so after the paramedic's arrived we moved her into the bathroom and got her an ice pack. Do you think she can use them Agent Fornell?" asked Olivia

"Were about to find out" said Tobias as he handed Ali her crutches but kept his hands around her waist just to be certain she was steady.

Ali had no problem moving the right crutch under her arm but when it came to the left she could barely raise her arm and when she got the crutch under her arms she winced and hissed as it pulled her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't sweetheart, I'm afraid I'll be carrying you out of the office tonight and you're not coming back until you're shoulder is healed enough for you to use you're crutches without pain" said Tobias as he took the crutches from Ali then called "Olivia, she's not going to be able to use these so would you carry them out for us along with her bag"

"Of course Agent Fornell" said Olivia as she stepped into the bathroom for the first time since Agent Fornell got there "¡Ay Caramba! mi amor, what have you done with your sling?" asked Olivia as she moved into the doorway of the small bathroom.

"Allison!" said Tobias firmly as he turned to the woman standing in front of him

"I'm sorry Tobias, but I was afraid that if you saw the sling you wouldn't let me celebrate Mardi Gras tonight so I took it off. It's over there" said Allison softly as she pointed with her right hand.

The discarded sling lay on the floor beside the toilet, slightly hidden behind the bowl. As Tobias reached to pick it up her looked at his daughter and smiled.

"You're lucky it was me and not Jethro that picked you up Allison. You know if it had been him, this little stunt would have landed you over his knee the minute he found out you took that sling off" said Tobias firmly but with a smile.

They both knew that Tobias was the more lenient of the two, probably because he had only been Allison/Ali's Papa for a few years now and he was still trying to figure his way around Ali (figuratively speaking) but most of the time there were set rules that neither he nor Jethro deviated from.

"Yes sir" said Ali softly then winced a little as Tobias slipped the sling back on Allison's left shoulder.

A few minutes later Tobias scooped Ali into his arms and followed Olivia out of the bathroom stopping only to let Ali turn off her music and shut down her computer. Five minutes later Ali was settled in the backseat of Tobias' SUV with her pillow propped up behind her shoulder. The drive home took the usual forty-five minutes and by the time Tobias pulled into their driveway Ali was sound asleep.

Tobias figured Gibbs must have heard Doctor Evanson's message because before he even tapped the horn to let him know they were home he was at the back passengers door opening it and staring in at Ali.

"She's alright, really Jethro. There was a fire drill in her building this afternoon and it startled her and she fell against her credenza hitting her head and shoulder. Doctor Evanson looked her over and said that if she spent the rest of the evening sitting down she should still be able to go on the hayride"

"Oh Tobias, I don't know..."

"Jethro, don't do this to her. You know how much she's been looking forward to celebrating the holiday's. If we take one away from her because she's gotten hurt then you know she's going to turn into a cautious nelly and you know that's not Ali. She's promised to spend the whole night sitting down and you know after everyone finds out what happened their not going to let her do much anyway. Why don't we go ahead with the hayride and celebration but just cut it short if it get to tiring for her"

"I guess you're right Tobias, but I just hate the fact that she's gotten hurt again" said Gibbs with a sigh

"You knew it was inevitable with our Ali Jethro, she's a sixty three year old two year old high on sugar especially now that were celebrating all the holiday's that she's missed"

"Do you think it might be to much for her, I mean so many holiday's and celebrations. Maybe we could ask her to chose just one a month or maybe even every other month?" suggested Gibbs.

"Why don't we celebrate them all this once then see what happens, if I know our Ali she'll probably ask to skip some next year. Celebrating three holiday's in one month maybe too much even for our her" said Tobias with a laugh.

They'd both found out the hard way that even Ali had her limit as to how much celebrating she could take. It had been just last year while they were down at their Chesapeake Beach that Ali had asked to have a little beach side picnic every day for a week and at first she'd enjoyed it but after the third day she'd become sick of the same thing everyday and finally asked just to eat a plain sandwich with them in the kitchen.

After that they went back to having their special treats everyone in a while, and Tobias had a feeling that these celebrations were like that. It was a novel idea because she'd never been able to do it before but after a while Ali would become tired and want to go back to just celebrating certain holidays.

"Tobias Fornell how did you get to be so smart?" asked Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around the man that had his heart.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's old age and loving you" whispered Tobias as he leaned forward and started to capture Gibbs' lips.

"How many time do I have to tell you Papa! You and Daddy aren't old!" exclaimed Ali loudly from the backseat of Tobias' SUV

"You keep reminding us baby girl and one of these days it will get through these think skulls of ours" laughed Gibbs as he released Tobias and turned around then crawled into the backseat of Tobias car. "How are you feeling baby girl?"

"I'm fine Daddy really, but I think Papa maybe right about celebrating all the holiday's maybe we could cut back on all the decorations and rituals that we go through for the holiday's. At least those in March, I mean maybe we could still do the party for Mardi Gras and the pancakes for Shrove Tuesday but then just order take out for the Chinese New Year" asked Ali as she struggled to sit up

As Gibbs saw Ali's struggle he scooped her into his arms and carefully backed out of the car until he was standing in the driveway with Ali in his arms.

"We can do anything you want baby girl, including skipping any holiday that you want to" replied Gibbs.

"I think I like Papa's idea of going ahead and celebrating all the holiday's these year then maybe next year cutting back to just one a month next year"

"Then that's what we will do, but if you get tired all you have to let us know alright?" said Tobias as he got Ali's crutches and bag out of the car then came over and gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"I will Papa, I promise" sighed Ali as she laid her head on Gibbs chest.

It was nearly six o' clock and if they were going to shower, change and dress Ali before the hayride they needed to hurry so as soon as Gibbs entered the house with Ali he headed upstairs to give Ali a shower as Tobias got the comforter, blankets and pillows ready. By six twenty five Ali, Tobias and Gibbs were ready and waiting for the hayride to arrive. They'd changed Ali into a pair of sweatpants and one of Gibbs oversized sweatshirts with her sleep top and tee shirt under it. When Mrs. Travis heard about the hayride she'd knitted Ali a boot to fit over her cast so her foot didn't get cold. So here sat Ali all bundled up about to go out on a hayride to pick up the rest of her extended family so they could celebrate Mardi Gras, in the house she was a little warm but she was sure that out in the cold she would be warm.

Five minutes later the door bell rang and Ali nearly jumped off the couch with excitement as she heard Gibbs open the door for the driver.

"Mr. Gibbs or Fornell?" asked the driver as he looked over the man standing in the doorway.

He was certainly dressed for the cooler weather outside and as he looked inside he saw two similar dressed people waiting in the living room.

"Gibbs, Jethro. If you'll hold on a minute I'll get the comforter and blankets and we can get on our way" said Gibbs as he headed back into the living room

"But sir, we have blankets in the back if you need them" replied the driver

"I know but our daughter has recently been in a car accident and then just had another little accident this afternoon. We need to make sure she stays protected and warm during the hayride" explained Gibbs as he returned, with his arms full of the comforter, blankets and pillows

"Of course, and I hope she's alright" replied the driver and took some of the load from Gibbs helping him carry everything out to the wagon.

When everything was ready Gibbs came back in to retrieve Ali, helping her put on a heavy jacket and then watched Tobias carry her out to the wagon locking up the house behind them.

As Tobias exited the house Ali all but jumped in his arms when she saw the wagon full of hay sitting in front of their house.

"Oh Daddy, Papa. A hayride, really!" exclaimed Ali

"Yes baby girl and remember your promise to stay seated" reminded Gibbs

"I will Daddy, but where are we going?" asked Ali

"Well since Mardi Gras is usually celebrated with family and friends we thought that we might pick up the rest of the family then return home and let you help Abby fix the gumbo" said Tobias as he neared the hay wagon and waited until the driver lowered the back panel

"Oh Daddy, Papa! Thank you, thank you so much!" cried Ali as she threw her one good arm around Tobias' neck, then leaned towards Gibbs and gave him a one armed hug as well.

"You're welcome princess, now are you ready to get this show on the road" as Gibbs climbed into the back of the wagon and then took Ali from Tobias as he climbed in.

Once Ali was settled on the comforter, sitting between both Gibbs and Tobias with several pillows around her head and shoulder and multiple blankets tucked around her Gibbs signaled the driver and with a slight jerk they were off on their Mardi Gras hayride.

-NCIS-

It took them another forty-five minutes to get to the first house and when they pulled up in front of Ziva's apartment Ali squealed once again and started to try to climb out of the wagon.

"Whoa there little one, you just sit still while we go and get everyone" reminded Tobias as he carefully climbed out of the back of the wagon and made his way into the building where Ziva lived. A few minutes later both Tobias and Ziva returned and she helped him climb into the back of the wagon and then settled himself back beside Ali and Gibbs.

"Hello Ktantonet" said Ziva as she settled down across from the trio

"Hi Ziva, Happy Mari Gras"

"Thank you Ali, so this is a custom of this Marty Grass?" asked Ziva

With a small laugh Ali replied "It's Mardi Gras Ziva, and it's usually only celebrated in the south. Mainly Louisiana and Alabama, but it's an excuse to party and drink lot's of alcohol so it can really be celebrated anywhere"

"Sounds like fun Ktantonet, but you won't be drinking yes?" asked Ziva pointedly.

She knew that neither Gibbs nor Fornell usually allowed Ali to drink anything stronger than sodas and that was only on special occasions.

"No Ziva, she WILL NOT be drinking. She is allowed two soda's and anything else will be tea or Gator Aide" replied Gibbs firmly with a withering look at Ali.

"Don't worry Daddy, I wasn't even thinking of trying to drink any alcohol. To be honest the one time I drank any it made me sick" said Ali softly remembering the time when the sailors from her father's ship tried to get her drunk and rape her.

That little incident was one of Ali's deep dark secrets that the family found out about when they talked to Auggie while she had her nervous breakdown and it was something that no one brought up.

"Don't worry baby girl, no ones going to force you to drink. As a matter of fact we all can just drink sodas or tea if it will make you feel better" said Gibbs.

"No it's okay Daddy, there's no reason why you guys can't drink and enjoy yourselves just because I'm not. I don't mind really" said Ali as she snuggled against Gibbs' chest as the wagon once again headed off to the next house.

For the next hour and a half the pattern was repeated, the wagon traveling down the streets until it reached the next family members house then either Tobias or Gibbs climbed out and went to get them who was enthusiastically greeted by Ali as he or she climbed into the wagon.

The last stop was at Abby's house and when Gibbs climbed out to go and get one of Ali's favorite sisters, Ali all but bounced in the wagon until she came out carrying a big silver stew pot wrapped in a quilted warmer. As Abby handed the pot to Tony she threw her arms around Ali's shoulders causing a small hiss to escape from Ali before she could stop it.

"Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell, what have you done to yourselves?" asked Abby as she looked Ali over critically.

Now that she got a good look at her she could tell that something was wrong, she had just one arm in her jacket and a small bandage was peeking through her hair on the left side of her hairline.

"I'll explain it to everyone as soon as we get home Abby, but Ali had a little accident at work today" said Gibbs.

"Accident, maybe we should cancel our celebration for tonight Boss and let the squirt rest" said Tony quickly as he looked over at Ali

"No Tony please! I'm alright really. The paramedic's called Doctor Evanson and he came and checked me out. He said as long as I stay seated and didn't get to excited tonight I'll be alright, and I've promised both Daddy and Papa that I would let them know if I got tired" said Ali quickly

"Well if you're sure Ali..." said Tony hesitantly as he looked at both Gibbs and Tobias.

They both seamed okay with Ali continuing the celebration and everyone knew that they would have called a halt to it if they thought it would endanger Ali.

"Oh thank you Tony, thank you" said Ali as she once again snuggled close to Gibbs. "So what's in the pot Abby" asked Ali as the wagon once again headed off returning them to the Gibbs-Fornell household.

"Ohhhh it's the gumbo base Ali, it needed to simmer for several hours and to save some time I made it ahead of time but there is still plenty that you can help with to make the gumbo" replied Abby quickly.

She knew that she had said that she would let Ali help make the gumbo but the base was the most critical part of the gumbo and it was best if she did it by herself.

"Thanks Abby" said Ali with a sigh as she closed her eyes as they wagon began to lull her to sleep.

It had been a very trying day and she really did still want to celebrate Mardi Gras with everyone but the days events were beginning to catch up with her and she was getting a little bit sleepy.

"It's alright princess, rest until we get home then we can start celebrating again" said Tobias softly as he gently stroked her hair until she was asleep, with a smile he reached into her bag and pulled out her pacifier slipping it effortlessly into her mouth without even disturbing her.

The rest of the trip was quiet and uneventful and when they arrived back at Gibbs, Fornell and Ali's house the driver helped everyone out of the back of the wagon then watched as the group picked up all the blankets, pillows and the comforter and carried them into the house following Tobias as he had carried Ali in first.

"Thank you so much for the trip" said Gibbs then handed the man a folded check, quickly shaking his hand then followed his family into the house.

As the driver watched the door close on the large Victorian house he unfolded the check and smiled. That was the easiest one hundred dollars that he had ever made and if he admitted it too himself the most fun he'd had to. Even though the route that they had mapped out for him was long it wasn't all that difficult and it took him through some very beautiful neighborhoods. And the people were most enjoyable to listen to as he could tell that each and everyone of them cared about each other and the trio that had hired the excursion.

He had to admit that it seamed a little odd that an older woman would be calling both of the men Daddy and Papa, especially since they were all three about the same age but it was not his job to question and they had paid in full and tipped him handsomely so after wishing the last man a happy Mardi Gras he got back in the wagon and headed back to the barn to take care of and bed down the horses.

Inside the house Tobias had taken Ali into the spare bedroom and changed and undressed her, taking off her sweatshirt and changing her short sleeved tee shirt for a long sleeved one but leaving her sleep top and sweatpants on. Ali had slept the entire way home from Abby's house and now she was wide awake and refreshed and raring to celebrate.

"Ready to go princess" asked Tobias as he gently pulled her sweatpants back over her diaper and helped her sit up.

"Sure am Papa, but do you think I could try and walk into the living room instead of you carrying me?" asked Ali

"With one arm in a sling? I don't think so little one" answered Tobias with a smile

"Oh I guess you're right, it might be sort of difficult to walk with only one crutch and my arm in a sling" replied Ali shyly

"Try impossible little one, and what you don't like me carrying you any more?" asked Tobias with a playful hurt look on his face

"Oh course I do Papa, but I just don't want you hurting your back either" said Ali quickly

"Well don't worry about me, I'll let you know if I get to old to carry you around"

"Papa! What have I told you. You and Daddy..." said Ali firmly

"Aren't old" said Tobias and Ali at the same time, then both of them laughed as they noticed that they had finished each other's sentence.

Sometimes it was scary how well the three of them knew each other's little quirks and ways, even Tobias who had only been Ali's Papa for short time but it was almost as if they completed each one piece of the Gibbs-Fornell triad.

"Alright Papa, I'll give you that one. Now are you sure your back can handle carrying me again?"

"Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell are you questioning my ability to take care of you?" asked Tobias then he came at her and started tickling her until she and Tobias were both squirming on the bed with Ali squealing loudly.

At Ali's squeal Gibbs, Ducky, Auggie and the whole family headed towards the spare room to see Tobias playfully tickling Ali on the bed.

"Do you think we should save her Jethro?" asked Ducky as he watched Tobias and his granddaughter rolling on the bed.

"You can if you want to Ducky, but if I know Ali she probably started it" said Gibbs with a smile.

After a few minutes Ali was calling "I give Papa, I give!" and Tobias stopped and rolled onto his back laying beside Ali as they both caught their breath.

"Oh Jethro...I...we..." stammered Tobias as he turned he head and saw Jethro and the other's standing in the doorway.

"It's alright Tobias, I'm sure there is a very good reason why you're wrestling with our daughter on the bed just after she hit her head" said Gibbs with mock sternness.

"It was his fault Daddy, we called himself old again!" cried Ali as she reached for Gibbs and let him pull her to her feet wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Tobias, now you know how Ali feels when we call ourselves old men" said Gibbs playfully

"Alright, alright you two. I get the message, Ali I'm sorry for referring to myself as old" said Tobias with a smile.

"You're forgiven Papa, and remember your not old your just well aged" said Ali as she hobbled from Gibbs' arms into Tobias' wrapping her arm around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you princess, and remember you're not old to us either." said Tobias as he scooped Ali into his arms and then moved quickly past the people in the doorway to place her on the couch.

After everyone was settled Ducky finally asked the burning question that had been on everyones mind since they'd heard Gibbs say that Ali had been in another accident

"Now Jethro, care to explain what happened to our little Ali?" asked Ducky

"I guess I'd better. Ali's building had a fire drill this morning which startled her causing her to lose her balance and fall hitting her shoulder and head against the cadenza in her office"

"Boss! Are you sure we should be here...I mean if she's got a concussion?" asked Tony loudly

"She doesn't Tony, the office had the paramedic's call Doctor Evanson and he checked her out and said that all she suffered was some bruises and contusions on her left shoulder and temple" said Gibbs.

"We also called him and he cleared her for the hayride if she stayed calm and seated during the ride and spent most of the celebration at our house sitting down" added Tobias as he could see that everyone was still slightly upset.

"Well that's understood, right Allison" said Auggie firmly as she came and sat down beside the woman.

"Yes Grandma, but I can still help Abby make the gumbo right?" asked Ali as she looked from Auggie, to Gibbs then Tobias and finally Ducky.

They all knew that if the older generation spoke she would do whatever they told her to do even if it wasn't what she wanted. Since her breakdown she'd fallen into the two year old personality totally and completely to the point that when she was Ali if Ducky, Auggie, Gibbs or Tobias pushed she would bow to their wishes. Oh she would still ask for things if she wanted but when push came to shove she always differed to them.

"Yes sweetheart, just so long as you sit at the counter and listen to everything Abby tells you" answered Auggie.

"Oh thank you grandma. I will I promise!" cried Ali as she bounced slightly on the couch.

"Well then I guess we'd better get the gumbo started if were going to eat tonight. Are you ready Ali?" asked Abby as she stood up

"Oh yes ma'am, Daddy would you carry me into the kitchen please?" asked Ali as held her hand out to Gibbs.

"Sure thing baby girl, ready?" asked Gibbs as he bent down and scooped Ali into his arms.

Ali quickly through her good arm around his neck and held on as Gibbs carried her into the kitchen placing her on one of the kitchen stools that sat around the center counter. Just as Gibbs released Ali she heard a strange sound from the kitchen and quickly slid off the stool and hobbled over to the sliding glass door that separated the kitchen from the backyard.

"Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell what did you just promise your Grandma Auggie?" asked Gibbs in a firm voice as he came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders

"Daddy, why is there a chicken coop out in the backyard?" asked Ali as she carefully turned around in Gibbs hands.

"Ohhhh that...we'll when we talked to Abby about celebrating Mardi Gras she said that if we wanted to follow all the rural customs that we had to get a chicken so the little ones could chase it then put it in the gumbo" explained Gibbs with a slight blush on his face

"Ewwwww Daddy, you weren't going to kill that poor little chicken were you!" exclaimed Ali as she looked at Gibbs, then Tobias as he came up behind him.

"No princess, the plan was to just let you and the younger generation chase the chicken and try to catch it. That was if the cast was off your ankle by then, but since it's not were just going to keep it tonight then send it back to the farm tomorrow" said Tobias with a smile, remembering another time when he chased a chicken for Ali.

"Oh well that's okay, of course you could always chase it yourself Papa since you now have so much experience" said Ali with a little laugh, also remembering the time she watched Tobias chase a chicken for them to eat in the Hungarian forrest.

"NO THANK YOU! Princes" exclaimed Tobias loudly, which caused Ali and the rest of the family to start laughing

"Is that something you'd care to share Tobias?" asked Auggie in a puzzled voice.

She was the only member of the family who hadn't heard about what happened in the Hungarian forrest and that wasn't something that Tobias wasn't eager to share.

"No Auggie there isn't" said Tobias firmly but with a slight blush to his face

"Don't worry Grandma, I'll tell you next time you come over" said Ali teasingly

"Ali!" growled Tobias

"Sorry Papa" answered Ali softly as she hobbled back to the stool and sat back down.

"Abby did you bring everything you and Ali will need to make the gumbo?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed Ali's shoulder.

He knew Tobias was sensitive about their time in the Hungarian forrest and sometimes Ali's teasing hit a sore spot so he tried to reassure her wordlessly that Tobias wasn't really upset with her. At his touch Ali turned around and smiled then looked over at Tobias and saw that he was smiling at her and relaxed a little. He wasn't really mad at her just upset that she'd teased him about a sore subject to him. Using the American Sign Language Ali signed "I love you" to Tobias then turned her attention to Abby as she started explaining what they needed to do to make the gumbo. With a quick kiss to Ali's head both Gibbs and Tobias left Abby and Ali to make the gumbo while herding the rest of the family back into the living room.

Thirty minutes later both Abby and Ali returned to the living and the family spent the time playing board games and finally playing a drinking game to where someone asked a question and if you've done the question you take a drink from a shot glass. Abby, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Jimmy, Gibbs and Tobias joined in with Auggie, Ducky, Ali and Breena asking the questions and watching to make sure everyone drank when they were supposed to. They'd started including Breena in the family activities just after she married Jimmy and Ali was slowly coming to except her as another older sister.

By the time the gumbo was ready Jimmy and Tim had been knocked out and Tony and Abby were so drunk they were two sheets to the wind. So when the timer went off signaling that the food was ready Gibbs called a halt to the game and everyone congregated in the dinning room to set the table while Auggie, Ali and Breena brought in the food. As the food was consumed everyone sobered up until when the last morsel was eaten everyone had a clear head and a fiery mouth.

Since Ali and Abby had cooked Gibbs sent the guys to clean the kitchen while he took Ali upstairs and got her ready for bed. He and Tobias had made arrangements for everyone to spend the night and have cars pick them up and take them home in the morning so when he came back downstairs he found everyone staggering towards their bedrooms on the second and third floor.

"Good night everyone, and thanks for helping Ali celebrate Mardi Gras" called Gibbs as he watched his other children stagger and stumble towards their rooms on the third floor.

"Night Bossman" called Abby as she half carried a very drunk Tim to their room

"Night Gibbs" said Ziva as she to half carried half pulled a very drunk Tony to their room.

"Night Boss, Tobias. Tell the squirt that...that..what were we celebrating tonight Ziva?" asked Tony as he looked at Ziva

"Just say goodnight Tony" said a frustrated Ziva as she tried once again to steer Tony towards the third floor.

"Night Tony" said Tony then broke into a very loud laugh which caused Gibbs to give him a not to gentle head slap

"DiNozzo, be quiet or you'll wake Ali!" growled Gibbs as he looked at the younger man

"Oh right Boss, shhhhhh" slurred Tony broke into a quieter giggling fit.

"Sorry Gibbs, come on Tony before Gibbs hits you somewhere lower and harder" said Ziva then dragged him up the stairs

As Gibbs turned he saw the newest members of their little family struggling with a very drunk Jimmy Palmer.

"Are you sure you can handle him Breena?" asked Gibbs as he came over to the pair

"Thanks Gibbs but I've got him, come on Jimmy lets go to bed" said Breena as she put her arm around Jimmy's waist then threw his over her shoulder

"Breena, my lovely wife Breena. Gibbs have you meet my Breena?" sang Jimmy as he smiled at the two older men

"Yes Palmer I've meet Breena, well good night all. Sleep well, and Happy Mardi Gras" called Gibbs as he grabbed Tobias' arm and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Do you think we ought to check on Ali before we go to bed?" asked Auggie as she watched the two men stumble into their bedroom then close the door.

"I'm sure she's safely tucked away in bed, but I think it might be prudent if one of us took her monitor tonight. I don't think Jethro or Tobias will be in any shape to get up in the middle of the night should Ali need them" suggested Ducky

"I think you're right Donald, I'll go and get the extra monitor from her room and call you if I need help" said Auggie with a smile.

"Excellent idea my dear, sleep well" said Ducky as he headed towards his bedroom on the second floor.

As predicted Ali was safety tucked away in bed with her bottle, pacifier and "Puffalump" close by, with a quick kiss to her forehead Auggie found the extra monitor and then went to her room to sleep.

In the master bedroom both Gibbs and Tobias were almost literally tearing each other's clothes off to get to bear skin and when their clothes were finally scattered all of the room they fell onto the bed in each other's arms. Tongues and hands fighting for dominance in the age old dance of love. Fifteen minutes later both men lay sated and bones, a tangle of arms and legs in the middle of a very messy bed.

"Laissez les bons temps rouler Tobias" whispered Gibbs just before he slipped into the deep realm of sated sleep.

"Same to you Jethro" answered Tobias then slowly followed him to sleep.

A/N: As far as I know NCIS has never actually said how far each of the character live from each other so my time is an estimate and I'm sure up for debate but for my little story the hour and a half is the time I chose to make to everyone's house. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little celebration of Mardi Gras.


End file.
